gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Trinity
Team Trinity (チーム・トリニティ), also referred as Trinity Siblings or Gundam Throne Meisters, were a fictional group featured in the Japanese anime series Mobile Suit Gundam 00. They first appeared in episode 16. Consisting of three siblings, their surname refers to the Christian doctrine, stating that God is one Being Who exists, simultaneously and eternally, as a mutual indwelling of three persons. Although Trinity's past and origins remain a mystery in the show itself, the official Mobile Suit Gundam 00 novels state that the three siblings were created by Ribbons Almark, who used parts of his own DNA to engineer human beings with several Innovator-like traits. As a result, they are able to perform otherwise impossible tasks such as interfacing with Veda and using quantum brainwaves. But unlike the Innovades, the Trinity siblings have significantly less androgynous appearances. Trinity Siblings/Throne Meisters Johann Trinity The eldest and leader of the Team Trinity. Johann had a calm personality among the Trinity Siblings. Michael Trinity The second sibling of Team Trinity. Michael has a violent personality than his sibling. Also he is obsessed with battles. Nena Trinity The youngest member of Team Trinity. Nena is a very skillful hacker as she could hack into Veda system. Like Michael, she is very easily excited when came about battle. History Inception The full history of the Trinity siblings is unclear, however they have been secretly active before the events of A.D. 2307. According to the novelization, the Trinitys are actually the children of Ribbons Almark. Using his own genetic material, he used cloning facilities to give birth to his personal Meister troupe. For unexplained reasons, the Trinitys are fully aware of their creation, but not of their "father". After activation, they were sent to Laguna Harvey, given a spaceship, the Throne Gundams, and various secrets pertaining Celestial Being. World Armed Intervention In the year A.D. 2307, during the CB's world armed intervention. Team Trinity remained inactive until their mission at the Taklamakan desert. At the near defeat of Celestial Being, the Thrones provided assistance and freed the Meisters from the world armies. After saving them, they left coordinates for a meeting and headed to meet Fereshte. Battle for GN Drive Shortly after their intervention at the Taklamakan desert, the Trinitys headed to space to intercept Fereshte. They went there in attempts to acquire an original GN Drive. Being validated by Veda, Fereshte initially agreed to hand over the GN Drive to Team Trinity; the situation felt too suspicious to Fereshte Meister, Fon Spaak. 0 Gundam's GN Drive at the time was attached to GNY-004 Gundam Plutone, piloted by Fon Spaak. Fon retaliated and fought against the Trinitys. To swiftly acquire the GN Drive, Johann had Veda detonate Fon's explosive necklace. While the move critically injured Fon,Hanayo ejected and escaped with Plutone's core fighter. With the GN Drive lost, the Trinitys returned to their mothership to intercept the Ptolemy crew. Meeting The Ptolemy Crew The Trinitys later intercepted the Ptolemy crew to explain things. The Trinitys didn't mention much to their own origins nor the complete aspects of their intentions, but assures the Ptolemy crew the follow the philosophy of Aeolia Schenberg. Throne Interventions & Civil War Not long after meeting the Ptolemy crew, the Trinitys began their own interventions and CB stayed away. Laguna Harvey directed the Trinitys to attack the Union's MSWΛD and killed Leif Aifman. They also began attack all manufacturing facilities that maybe related to MS development; CB remained silent to avoid affiliation. It wasn't until Nena Trinity's random attack that invoke the wrath of Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, starting a internal civil war between the Trinitys and the Ptolemy crew. Their internal struggle was very brief as the UN Forces now have their own GN Drives to hunt them. Operation Fallen Angels During an attack at a HRL base, the Trinitys presumed another victory until the appearance HRL's Curse Squadron. The HRL MS squad is the first squadron to have GN T Drives. The GN-X's gave the Thrones difficulty in battle and forced them to retreat. Since then, the Trinitys where on the defensive and eventually on the run. Their African base was discovered by the Curse Squadron and they were forced to flee. Defeat Team Trinity was defeated single handedly by Ali Al-Saachez. While hidden in a unknown island, Ali appeared before the siblings to provide assistance; it was a ruse. Ali killed Michael and then killed Johann in MS combat. Ali was going to finish off Nena until Setsuna/Exia appeared to intervene. After Ali was forced to flee, escaped into space to avoid UN Forces capture. Aftermath After the deaths of Johann and Michael, Nena was the only Throne Meister left and she took refuge under Wang Liu Mei. She has since served Wang Liu Mei as a investigator to help Celestial Being in intelligence. She subsequently betrayed Liu Mei and killed both Liu Mei and Hong Long at space colony Eclipse. Her personal victory was short lived, Louise Halevy was also present at Eclipse and recognized her as her family's killer and exacted revenge; it's unclear were there additional clones of the Trinitys. Notes *Team Trinity shares a striking similarity with the 3 Extended pilots in Gundam SEED Destiny. Both "teams" are consisted of 2 male and 1 female enhanced human (Extended in SEED-D's case, semi-innovator in Team Trinity's case), with the leader being calm, and the second male being brutal and violent. References External Links *Team Trinity on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Factions